


In A Different Light

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Series: Our Adventures With Fynn [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Non-binary character, Trans Character, sorry for spoiling in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: "Fynn and Raven exchanged looks, while Sun’s eyes were fixed on the ground in front of the couch. We looked at Raven for an explanation in his facial expression, but he carefully avoided our glances. Fynn, as usual, didn’t give anything away either. As expected, Raven was the first to break the silence."A.k.a. There's some exciting news. And another piece of exciting news!
Relationships: OC - Fynn/OC - Suntomb, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Our Adventures With Fynn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In A Different Light

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) :)  
> I love the twins, especially Raven

It was quite a surprise when we found Raven and Sun on our doorstep one day. It was a Sunday, so Fynn was here already. She seemed to know the twins would pay us a visit today. Raven could barely contain his excitement, while Sun seemed more withdrawn than usual. Maybe there was something up between the twins and Fynn. We looked on as Fynn hugged Sun, who visibly relaxed in her arms. Raven was his usual self, saying a million words a minute while also keeping an eye on us, making sure it didn’t get awkward. It had been a while since we had last seen the twins. This was only the third time we saw them. The last time was when Fynn took us to the village where Sun performed, and coincidentally Raven was there as well. He had been more than happy to see us. That was already months ago.

It was a happy reunion, but once the twins were settled on the couch next to Fynn, silence fell. Fynn and Raven exchanged looks, while Sun’s eyes were fixed on the ground in front of the couch. We looked at Raven for an explanation in his facial expression, but he carefully avoided our glances. Fynn, as usual, didn’t give anything away either. As expected, Raven was the first to break the silence.

“Right,” he said with a sigh and a barely noticeable smile. He looked at us, but we didn’t know why. Fynn had her glistening eyes fixed on Sun. “Right,” Sun repeated. We finally met the dark eyes, half covered by equally dark hair. Sun took a deep breath and said, turning to Raven, “Why am I doing this?” Before Raven could answer, Sun turned to us again and simply said, “I’m transgender.”

Silence.

Not long ago, Fynn had told us what being transgender meant. She had given us the example of a woman she knew, who was born in a man’s body. Everyone, including the woman herself, thought she was a man, until she had a long conversation with Fynn and came to the revelation that she wasn’t a man with weird interests or feelings, but a woman, who was simply born with the wrong body parts. We didn’t entirely understand it, but we were happy for the woman who felt a lot better after that revelation.

“Sun is not my brother, but my sibling,” Raven said proudly. “They’re agender, which means they’re not a boy or a girl. They’re also not a he or a she, but a they. And not an it, by the way. Sunny isn’t a thing, but my lovely twin sibling.”

Sun cringed. “Sunny?” they said incredulously, but with a wide smile. Raven nodded confidently with a teasing smile. One of us rose from the ground and gave Sun a hug. They returned the embrace hesitantly, still not very fond of physical contact. Fynn looked at Sun with a fond look and glistening eyes.

“How did you find out?” another one of us asked. The three on the couch told us, complementing and correcting each other’s stories.

Sun had always felt out of place with their brothers, and thought there was something wrong with themself. Fynn made Sun see themself in a different light. With Fynn’s help, they discovered that there was, in fact, nothing wrong with them. Fynn told them that, “of course!” everyone would accept them for not being a boy despite having that impression. Sun couldn’t understand that at first and thought everyone would think of them as a burden, but Fynn objected that their family loved them and would do anything for Sun to feel safe and loved. Sun soon found out she was right. The first people they told that they were transgender, were their mothers. Their parents were supportive and loving – “They wouldn’t let me escape their hugs!” – and told Raven and Noni, because Sun was too afraid of telling them. Telling their parents had been hard enough.

Not long after telling their mothers, Raven visited Sun’s home, telling them he loved them and that their parents were on their way to tell Noni. Raven stayed with Sun until their parents came back with their older brother a few days later. Their family was reunited and there was a cheerful atmosphere for the rest of the day. Sun told us that they had never been happier, or maybe except for when they and Fynn started dating.

We gasped and looked back and forth between Sun and Fynn. Raven covered his mouth to hide his chuckles, but failed. Sun looked at us sheepishly, but Fynn merely smiled. “Oh, yes, there’s a second thing I wanted to tell you…” Raven doubled over with laughter. “Well done, Sunny,” he managed to say between his gasps for air.

“My name’s not Sunny, Ravenmortal!” Sun said, trying to sound offended.

We were surprised Raven didn’t correct his sibling. Instead, he gave them a shove with his shoulder, still trying to control his laughing. We couldn’t help laughing at the pair, and we noticed the way Fynn looked at Sun with a dreamy expression and a smile.

Raven said to us excitedly, “They are the best couple ever, don’t you think they’re adorable together? Have you noticed how Sun beams when they talk about Fynn? They’re practically perfect for each other! I’ve been waiting for them to get together since the day Sun introduced Fynn to us!”

Now it was Sun’s turn to shove their brother, and they immediately got a pinch back. We noticed Fynn wasn’t doing much and still absorbed every movement Sun made. We agreed with Raven that they were perfect for each other, although we didn’t often see the couple together. Maybe that was for the best. Fynn behaved very out of character around Sun.

The twins stayed with us for the night, because they didn’t want to travel back in the dark. Fynn was still at our place when we went to sleep, but the next morning she was gone. We had asked her to tell us stories about Sun the night before, but she didn’t want to. She told us about a place far away, with trees that had pink and yellow and orange leaves, and about the people who lived there who were half her size. The twins also listened to her attentively, although they seemed to have heard the story before. That didn’t stop them of course, because Fynn could tell her stories in such a way that nobody ever wanted to stop listening to her.

Breakfast with the twins was, for lack of a better word, amusing. There was a lot of work to do on the farm, so we got up early. The twins were both still half asleep during breakfast, until they’d had their coffee. “Good morning, sunshine!” Raven said to his sibling. Sun just groaned. We assumed this wasn’t the first time Raven said this, but to us it was funny. Raven smiled at us. “It’s been a long time since my jokes were appreciated,” he said with a small bow. Sun just shook their head in pity and sipped their second coffee.

“So what are you going to do now?” Raven asked us, leaning his chin on one hand.

We looked at him in confusion. “Nothing much. The usual work on the farm, why?”

Raven shrugged. “Nice! I think Sun and I are going home today, but I guess you can’t come with us then. You should really visit us sometime! Or me at least, I can’t speak for Sun.” We nodded eagerly.

“It’s just… We don’t know the way…?” Raven chuckled. “Right, of course.”

Sun took a deeper breath and looked in their mug thoughtfully. “Isn’t there a road from the nearest village to our village?” With ‘our village’, he meant the village where they performed every week. We weren’t sure, but Raven said, “Yes, there is! Although it’s not the shortest way, it is the safest.” He smiled generously at us. “Well, I look forward to seeing you again! Don’t bother announcing yourself, you’re always welcome!”

Sun took the last sip of their coffee and ruffled their hair, making it even messier than it already was. However, it couldn’t compete with Raven’s hair, which was naturally messy. The twins left the table and started packing their few things. Some of us had already excused themselves to work on the farm, while the rest of us stayed to wave the twins goodbye. Raven hugged each of us again.

“Thank you,” Sun said to us timidly. They didn’t say for what, but we understood.

“I hope to see you all soon!” their brother said. Sun nodded in agreement. With that, they began their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Remember when Sun wore some of Fynn's clothes? Remember that Sun's hair is 'too' long? Teehee :)  
> When I came up with Sun's character, I didn't picture them as transgender, but it made sense. I mean, it didn't feel right for Fynn to be straight - she's bisexual so she could still like boys of course, but she has a preference for not-boys, I mean, she has a preference for Sun ;)
> 
> Upon reading this story again, it feels quite fast-paced to me, ugh... Anyway. I'm not a professional writer and I owe you nothing.  
> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!!


End file.
